


Katekyo Crack!

by MortyVongola



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff and Crack, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Short Chapters, Very slow and spontaneous updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyVongola/pseuds/MortyVongola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't get enough of life. (I started writing these long before I really knew how to write and I just have an attachment to them, okay?)</p>
<p>Reader x Various</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordinary Day

You woke up yesterday and realized something, your everyday life was too ordinary. Every day you’d wake up, take a shower, dress into your school uniform, walk down stairs, grab something to eat, and walk to school. When you’d get to the school you’d take notes in class, eat lunch, take more notes, then do your after school activities.

Your everyday was so ordinary. But today, today would be different. You could tell it was going to be different. When you woke up that morning and finished your everyday morning rituals, you began your trek to Namimori Middle.

That’s when you heard it. A gun shot. You blinked twice, and looked all around you. When you saw nothing, you shrugged it off and continued your walk.

You stopped as you saw an oncoming truck going by, but you had to do a double take when you saw a boy about your age, running in his boxers with a flame on his head. He was yelling, and he hit the truck on its side. You cringed as he was sent flying.

“Wha…?” was all you could say as you stared at where he had been. On the other side of the sidewalk, you saw Ryohei-senpai. You waved at him and smiled.

With a new jubilant attitude toward the day, you began skipping to school.

You knew it wasn’t going to be any ordinary day like yesterday, and the thought of that made you happy.


	2. McDonalds for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just can't get enough of life. (I started writing these long before I really knew how to write and I just have an attachment to them, okay?)
> 
> Reader x Various

“Everyone! I have a shocking announcement to make!” you claimed as you slammed your hands down on a table to get Everyone’s attention. The two Guardians, adult Hitman, and Vongola Decimo looked up at you, a questioning look in all of their eyes.

“What is it (y/n)-chan?” your boss, and loving boyfriend asked.

“I just found out that none of you have ever been to McDonalds!”

“…” was their response as they all sweat dropped.

You just stood there, a very serious look on your face, you were dead serious. The first noise you heard was the Rain Guardian as he laughed.

“Well, you’re right. We haven’t!”

Needless to say, they all got food from McDonalds for dinner, instead of their usual home cooked meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry


	3. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just can't get enough of life. (I started writing these long before I really knew how to write and I just have an attachment to them, okay?)
> 
> Reader x Various

It went without saying that without Dino's family he was clumsy. Really clumsy. But even then he realized that he was not as clumsy as you and that somehow relieved him. You were the clumsiest person he had ever met, possibly the clumsiest person on earth. 

He chuckled at the memories of your marriage. The way you looked that day, walking down the aisle straight down to him, to your forever was breathtaking. You were the most beautiful he had ever seen you. Then in your elegance, you tripped over the red carpet they laid over the grass, your arms flailing ungracefully and your voice shrill in surprise. 

The guests attending that didn't know of your disposition were shocked and worried, but Dino was laughing until you finally made it down to him, even then he was chuckling lowly under his breath as he took your arm from your father. Your cheeks a deep red in embarrassment. 

Dino often laughed at your expense but he often reminded you that he loved you, albeit clumsily. 

During the consummation of the marriage, aka the night of your honeymoon, he remembered being nervously excited as he waited for you. He couldn't sit still and so that led him to pacing in the large and elegant room. At one point during his pacing he tripped over the coffee table and face planted into the window just in time for your exit from the bathroom. 

Then it was your turn to laugh. 

And of course, both of you tried to stay on the bed, you really did. But he was just so excited and nervous, and you felt the same and somehow in the middle of it all you ended up on top of him half naked and he ended up on the floor, also half naked and with two aching heads.[1] 

Dino's memories brought a smile to his lips and he accidentally let out a few of those chuckles. You looked up at him, an eyebrow raised and a playful smile on your lips. 

"What are you chuckling about?" You asked. He kissed your forehead gently and grasped your hand. 

"I was remembering our wedding day," he smiled and you blushed. 

"There was a rock under that carpet! I felt it!" You tried to defend yourself. 

"If you felt it, then why did you trip on it again going up the aisle?" 

"..."

He laughed at the pout on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] hehe I made a dirty joke...fml


End file.
